Rinse
by seasidehearts
Summary: But...I haven't even kissed Kairi yet' 'Well, you're about to.' SoraxKairi RoxasxNaminè one-shot.


**Alright, another one-shot by me. This turned out a lot more fluff/comedic then I planned it too lol. And this turned more towards Roxas & Sora when I wanted it to focus on Naminè. **

**But…I already made an AMV for this song that's Naminè centric so I guess it's okay that it didn't exactly end that way. My Youtube username is fadedxxlovesong if any of you would like to watch it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the song Rinse by Vanessa Carlton.**

Rinse

XOX

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye_

_She would suffer, she would fight, & compromise_

_She's been wishing on the stars that shine so bright_

_For answers to questions that will haunt her tonight._

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't hold him this way_

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't love him…_

_This way_

XOX

"Sora…Did you know there was a time where you forgot about me?"

Scrunching my eyebrows together and giving a deep frown, my hold loosened from her as I asked, "What are you talking about, Kai? How could I ever forget about you?"

"Naminè just said something on accident. Now, she's going to tell me the story and I'm going to tell you." Her tone was more calm now but it still held the slightest bit of hurt.

"Naminè?" I repeated in confusion. '**Roxas, do you have any idea what's going on?**_'_

'_Not a clue._' His voice answered back inside of my head.

"Yes, she knew you, and you knew her at one point. And she would like to start by saying that she's sorry." Kairi folded her hands in her lap, and my confusion only grew greater.

Not only did I not have a clue what was going on, but the fact that Kairi was reacting so strongly to whatever Naminè was telling her only made me more frustrated. Blinking, I again repeated her words, "Sorry…? I'm so lost." Completely retracting my arm from around her, I started intently for the explanation.

"When she was created, the organization took her up and quickly realized her power. Naminè had control over your memories as well as any ones that was tied to you. Anything she drew in her sketchbook would become your past." Kairi twiddled with her fingers as she relayed her nobody's story, only managing to glance up at me once she had finished.

"Um, What?" I managed to squeak out with widened eyes.

'_Oh, right. I remember her telling me that she was a witch with control over your memories_.'

'**How do you forget something like **_**that**_**, Roxas?**' I shouted angrily in my head.

'_Sorry, man. But I still don't have a clue about the Kairi thing. So stop arguing with me and listen to her._'

'**Okay, sorry.**'

She ignored my question and continued, "So when you walked into Castle Oblivion, the Organization's 2nd headquarters, the leader named Marluxia ordered her to start tampering with your memories." She opened her mouth to continue but stopped short when the creak of the front door opening filled the room.

Catching sight of both of our solemn expressions, my mom questioned concernedly, "Did I come in at a bad time…?"

Taking a breath, I answered, "Kind of. We'll just go upstairs." I stood up and offered a hand to Kairi. After she had a grip on my hand, I pulled her up and lead her up the stairs into my bedroom. I let go of her to turn around and close the door, finding her seated on my bed once I had turned around.

Sitting down next to her, she watched me until I nodded, signaling her to keep going. Her fists clenched in her lap, she spoke in a hurt tone once again, "At first, she only added herself in with us. Like if she had lived on the island with us when we were little but she moved away. But… as you got farther into the castle, the more demands Marluxia made and the more she changed things. Eventually… Naminè completely replaced me in your memory." She sniffled and I reached out for her, only to be shoved away. She looked at me for the first time, her eyes brimmed with tears, "When you rescued her and she told you the truth, you said that the memories may have been fake but your feelings were real…"

"Kairi, Naminè is a part of you. There isn't a thing about you that I _don't_ love. Do you seriously believe I would have fell for all of that otherwise?" I quickly defended, wrapping a hand around one of hers before she had another chance to push me away.

She looked down again, "I know she's me but, that doesn't make it hurt any less. She also feels horrible about it. But, she helped you remember me. She couldn't fix your memories until you remembered me on your own. She gave you the choice of keeping the memories she gave you or for her to fix them and forget the castle. You obviously chose the second one."

"Well, see, Kai? All my memories were out of whack without you. That _proves_ how much of a key part to my life you are." I gave a wide grin directly at her, causing her to smile back weakly.

'_Corny, much?_'

'**Ah, shut up, Roxas. You would say the same thing if you were me.**'

'_Sora, I _am _you. And I wouldn't say that._'

'**Then what **_**would**_** you say? Tell me. I'm curious.**'

'…'

'**Exactly.**'

'_I just don't want to tell you._'

'**I'm sure.**'

Turning my attention back to Kairi, she still smiled but sighed once she answered, "I guess that's true."

I shook my head, "You guess? And I don't know if this helps but, Naminè, it's okay. I forgive you. You may have helped the organization, but it was you that made everything okay in the end, right? So, thanks." I placed my hand over Kairi's, looking directly into her eyes and hoping that if Naminè felt better then she would too, since they _were_ the same person after all.

Blinking and her eyes welling up with tears, the redhead muttered, "That means a lot."

"Hey, don't cry." It was my voice that came out, but it was Roxas who was talking. And he was talking to Naminè.

I wasn't in control as my arms reached out to pull Kairi into my lap to hold her. But when she looked up, I could tell that Kairi wasn't the one in control, either.

Laughing and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Kairi's voice answered, "Sorry."

"This isn't exactly how I planned this, but I guess I should take advantage of the situation," Roxas brushed Kairi's hair behind her ear.

Knowing what he was about to do, I yelled, '**Hey! Don't kiss her!**'

'_It's Naminè, you idiot. I see _her_, not Kairi. Besides, it's the same thing as you kissing Kairi so shut up._'

'**But…I haven't even kissed Kairi yet!**'

'_Well, you're about to._' He leaned downward and connected his lips with her. And even though I could feel everything happening, I couldn't at the same time and I felt sorry for Roxas.

He had to be a bystander to everything in my life and never really got to experience anything for himself, so he deserved to have this one moment where he was in control. So when I was finally back in control of my own body and I had opened my eyes to Kairi staring at me, a very confused look on her face, the first thing I did was lean down to kiss her myself.

First reason: It was long over due.

Second reason: There was no way I was going to let Roxas show me up.


End file.
